


Tears of an angel and a Broken crown

by Fandoms_destroyed_me



Series: Unfinished Stories: Supernatural Edition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_destroyed_me/pseuds/Fandoms_destroyed_me





	Tears of an angel and a Broken crown

        The door shifted achingly on its hinges, as if a harsh gust of wind blew violently against its fragile frame. The dreaded smell of sulfur was all she managed to breathe in as the air evacuated from her lungs, deafening all her other senses to a numb stump of skin. There were voices shouting, enclosing the usual cacophony of tortured souls and battled breaths of failing moans. The skin surrounding her aching bones ignited in almost a fiery explosion, capturing her startled puffs of surprise with that of an almost angelic tune scraping against her lips. There were no appellations in which she could utter to define the feeling spreading throughout her body, though she didn’t feel the need to justify it completely, her inner mechanisms recognizing the sudden shift of balance within her confinements.

      Rinash’s mind sprung into a sudden motion, urging her body to act with same frantic pace. She needed to escape as quickly as she could before that feeling of utter and complete bliss disappeared entirely, however the handle to her exit did not dare budge from its stance. Almost glaring her into a submission in which she was not familiar with. Curses flew from Rinash’s captivated lips, it  would not open unless her tormentor was no longer in fact alive and present to keep it shut. Unease showcased along the lines of her features at the horrid thought., if he was dead then that meant she was free, yet at the same time it also signified an emergence of a far greater enemy lining along their borders. 

       She could hear the unbalanced and crazed thundering of rushing footsteps just outside of her detainment and it made her all the more eager to see the wild scene unfolding just beyond her reach. If there was chaos amidst the evil and corruptness of hell and its demons then that proposed that the legends and the folklore of her destiny were starting to unfold, and she would be left with no choice but to try and stop it.

       Somewhere deep within her own consciousness reminded her that time was on the verge of slipping from her hold. Normally Rinash was able to grasp tightly onto the reins of time and buy her all that she needed, but that was if and only if her tyrant allowed her such freedoms. But he was nowhere to be seen and all she could make herself do was sit and wait and hope that the opportunity for her to make her getaway would ascend once more before Azazel even made it back in time to harm her.

       The uproar amounted, bringing shattered pains against the fragile interior of her eardrums. Her back collided with the wall behind her as she staggered backwards, slowly, surrendering the last shred of hope she had left. She slid down the wall once her legs began to give out from underneath her, her butt landing on the cold cemented floor of her cell. The commotion was starting to recede with a throbbing realization, and only the demons tasked with keeping watch over her prison stood left, their blinding fear of the prince of hell making them yield their only chance of ever gaining their sacrificial freedom. Rinash smiled externally at that, they were low life demons without ever a thought for themselves. Those were always the easiest ones to pick off, their cowardness making them stick out like a sore thumb;Rinash’s hands clenched with enthusiasm at the thought of teaching them a lesson.

       Then there was silence, not even the imprisoned souls inside were uttering a breath, she let herself relax, her once tense shoulders were now a slump of lifeless bones hunching lazily over her bent knees. Time moved significantly different in hell than that of earth, it could have been months, years, or even centuries for all she knew. And while that thought usually settled nicely with her, something about this moment caused a foreboding stir within her gut. And to prove so of that unknown unease, the same lowlife demons appeared before her, their black eyes piercing through the small opening within the cell door. Their eyes constantly flickering over her body, almost as if they were scrutinizing the dangers she beheld before making their last and final decision.

       They spoke in hushed whispers, not giving much thought to the fact that she could hear them perfectly as if they stood right beside her. Rinash stayed in her almost comfortable stance, glaring at them with watchful eyes. And like she had practiced many times before, extended her supernatural hearing even further than that of any other creature was capable of doing, then stopped once she reached the decibel of their whispers, capturing their frantic words with a venomess sneer.

      “Are you an idiot?” yelled one demon, “Azazel will murder us for even considering it."

       “It’s our only choice Bram, think about it. With the nephalem in our hands, we will be unstoppable, prince of hell be damned!” Fired the other demon, clenching his fingers together to emphasize his point.

      “I don’t know man,” counter argued the other demon as he balanced on his two feet nervously, “she’s unpredictable, and besides it’s not like we can exactly get her out of that damn cell, we need his blood and like you said he’s not here, but on earth doing whatever the hell Lilith wants of him.’

     The other demon didn’t hesitate, but smiled almost menacingly.“Well lucky for us, I came prepared.” Rinash stiffened and retreated to the other end of the wall, crawling on her bruised knees to catch a better view of what was in the demon’s hand. Once she caught sight of the glaring object that he held, something inside of her snapped.

      It was a small vial and the contents inside of it caused a shiver. The liquid was a deep crimson color with flecks on gold floating within it. Rinash recognized it almost immediately, had seen it smeared across the knuckles of her abuser way too many times. 

    “Where in the actual hell, did you get that?” Questioned Bram, shaking violently.

    “Let’s just say, hell has a black market that not even Azazel is aware of.”

      The demon named Bram stepped away and began to rapidly pace, muttering incoherent curses to himself and with the sudden distraction Rinash stood silently from her spot trying to make as little as much noise as she possibly could without drawing too much attention to herself; by this point the other demon had crossed the corridor to talk sense into the twitchy demon, Bram. Occasionally slapping him across the face in frustration. Until finally the demon stopped and shook his head in a helpless agreement. It was settled then, Rinash was going to be set free in only a matter of minutes, the blood in her veins coursed excitedly at the thought, adrenaline making her bounce in anticipation. 

       The door of her cell began to shake violently, causing her and the demon’s on the other side to flinch back in astonishment, neither one of them were the cause for the sudden fiasco; and then before either one of the three could make a move, golden lights emitted from within the dead bolted lock, blinding them once again. Her heart hammered in her chest viciously as extreme pain surged through her body, it felt like there was an enormous fire rushing in her veins, racing rapidly to get to her skull; beads of sweat began collecting at the top of her brow leaving her panting out small breaths.

       Then, as fast as the pain came it all vanished, leaving her as a scattered blob against the freezing floor, knees throbbing in agony by the sudden force in which they were inflicted by. The unexpected flutter of power that was inside of her dissolved into a feeling of imperiousness, but she couldn’t make anything move.

It felt as if her body were being dragged down heavy rocks entwined with her limbs. Rinash could hear the door to her cell creaking open and grimaced as its high pitched tone bounced against the ringing happening inside of her head. 

      The two demons, took hesitant steps inside the small cell, the sight of a powerful being like Rinash in such a fragile position made them think deeply at what they were about to do, she could as well as be faking the sudden vulnerability, waiting until the perfect moment where they were close enough for her to grab a hold of and butcher them, but that was not the case. Nor was Rinash in pain, whatever she had just overcome felt like a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. There was a shift in the air as she lifted her head to stare towards the oncoming demons, she could see that there was fear and disbelief plastered onto their faces and Rinash shot them a small smirk, signaling the first sign that she was indeed free. 

       The demon who had yet to make himself known was the first to sprint out backwards, turning towards the exit that would no longer keep him safe. Her hand shot out to stop him before he managed to reach his destination and Rinash grinned wildly at his struggling form, she would crush him like a bug before he could ever succeed in any of the plans he had had for her. Bram on the other hand did not dare repeat the treacherous action, instead falling to his knees and bowing his head at her in submission.

       Rinash didn’t bother to give him a second glance, deeming him unworthy of her angering attention. Demons only did what benefited themselves and in Bram’s case that was surviving. She turned her back on him as she looked towards the other. Bram’s screams interrupted the growing silence, his body lighting up in white hot flames, Rinash’s doing, the power she contained spared no evil creature within her vicinity. She watched amusingly as horror struck the face of the demon in her hold, he knew deep within his gut that he was next, but first Rinash had other ideas for him.

      “What is happening?” “Where is the rest of your filthy kind? “Where is Azazel?”  The demon didn’t answer any of the questions she asked of him and her patience was running thin; and in retaliation she snapped the humerus bone in his arm, never even moving a muscle.

     “The Gates! They opened!” He wailed.

     “How?” She questioned as her anxiety spiked.

       “I don’t know, just.. just that once it opened all the trapped souls and demons started to head for it.” 

       “Who then. Who opened it?” 

       “I don’t.. I don’t know!, but whoever it was, was working for Azazel, it was all part of his plan.”

       Rinash stiffened, her blood running cold, she wanted to slap herself for not figuring it out earlier. It was the first step into the freeing of her maker, opening the portal to allow the most dangerous of demons to roam free and to let her free would bring chaos. But he was dead now, so to Rinash that was either a good conundrum or a bad omen. Nothing or no one bounded her there anymore, she was finally free to do whatever she chose. 

       The demon fell into a heap of escalating sobs down at her feet as she released her hold of him. Rinash wanted to congratulate the person responsible for the mess that she would no doubt have to clean up after, in person, then she was going to murder them for the stupidity. Stepping over the crying demon she collected the blade hanging on the other side of the wall and stuffed it into the pocket of her ragged clothing. Then she stalked over until she was hovering next to the exit, suspense clinging to her bones like a leech to a host;, once her feet crossed over that line it was going to be official. 

        As she was about the cross the invisible border and into freedom a small voice from behind her caused her to pause, yet not enough for her to turn around and face it. “Please, take me with you.” It pleaded and she did ponder about it, but the flashes of painful memories of demons tormenting her and the helpless souls next door shattered that foolish thought.

     “No, she answered coldly. “Your time has come and now, you’ll be just like your friend over there.”

      His pleads for mercy was one of the last things she heard of him and of hell as she stalked out her prison and into the opening of a life she would now be able to claim she had, Azazel be damned.


End file.
